Xena Daniels
Xena Daniels (ゼナダニエルズ, Danieruzu Zena) is a Commander in the Fiore Royal Military. Known for her wit, strength, and valor, she is well respected among her fellow soldiers and the general populace of the Kingdom of Fiore. Xena is revered as the Warrior Princess (戦士姫, Senshihime) due to her exceptional skill and beauty. In the past, Xena was the illegitimate child of the leader of the Daniels family. During those times, as a result of mental abuse and no affection, she was timid, depressed, and had no self esteem. At the age of eleven, she would come into contact with Raimo Vista and be taken in by the House of Vista. Along the way, she formed a sibling like bond with Sanjo Vista, that persists even into the current time. As of now, she stands as one of the most impressive female soldiers in the history of Fiore's armed forces; is admired among female mages across the continent. Xena is a major character in the storyline, Chronicles of a Mage. She would play an important role during the siege of Crocus in repelling the enemy, that is, the dark guild Exia. Appearance Personality History See Here: Xena's Tale: Looking Back It's revealed that Xena, in fact, comes from a Noble Family, the Daniels family. But she is an illegitimate child, and as such, she is barred from the normal luxuries of a noble. To the point that as a child, one would pass her off as a commoner and not a noble. Back then she was very shy, and rarely said much; almost never spoke to strangers. This would all change one fateful day when she bumps in a young Raimo Vista in a market place. They exchange a few words, but out of pity, Raimo tells her to visit him. Xena laters complies and visits the Vista Manor, where it's decided she will take a military avenue in life; Raimo willl help her out with all the important stuff. At this time, he also noted her to have "potential". From there she begins to train at the Academy, from a very young age and under Raimo, also she develops somewhat of a big cousin relationship with a young Sanjo Vista. Xena would quickly move through the Academy, officially. As she exceled in a ll her classes, she would be labeled a prodigy. At some point Xena attained fame and later gained the coveted title of Commander at the age of 30. Synopsis Main Article: Chronicles of a Mage Magic and Abilities Under Massive Revision. Trivia *Her appearance is based off Yoruichi from Bleach. *She is the only Commander who uses a sword. *Xena is the first character, in Chronicles of a Mage, to enter into combat. She has a small bout with Sannoto Titus. *Xena's Polarity Burst is based off Shunko from Bleach. *Xena is the illegitimate daughter of the Daniels family head. *This page is due for a massive re-write, please cut it some slack. *Xena's theme is Ascend to Power by Chris Haigh. Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Sword user Category:Zicoihno Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage